starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lak Sivrak
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Uvena Prime | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 4 ABY | titel = Lieutenant | bijnaam = Sivrak | functie = Rebel Alliance Piloot Scout | species = Shistavanen | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,82 meter 81 kilogram | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Bruinrood | wapen = | vervoer = X-Wing Starfighter | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Lak Sivrak was een Shistavanen scout die zich aansloot bij de Rebel Alliance. Hij was aanwezig in Chalmun’s Cantina tijdens de ontmoeting van Luke Skywalker en Han Solo in 0 BBY. Biografie Lak Sivrak werd geboren op Uvena Prime en was een uitstekend jager en spoorzoeker onder zijn volk. Sivrak werd ingehuurd door het Galactic Empire om te fungeren als verkenner in de Outer Rim. Rond 11 BBY werden Sivrak en Yurdak Fave, een vrouwelijke Shistavanen, gecontacteerd door de Uvena System Constabulary om de Alpha Premier Korta Sac op te sporen. Sac werd uiteindelijk vermoord teruggevonden in de ambassade van de Jenet. Doordat Sivrak vaak in de ruimte onderweg was naar nieuwe bestemmingen en op onherbergzame planeten verbleef, had hij geen objectief beeld waarvoor het Galactic Empire stond. Op een dag ontdekte hij een kolonie van vluchtelingen van vernietigde planeten als Dalron Five. Sivrak had geen idee dat dit Rebellen waren en hielp hen mee om zich voor te bereiden op de aankomende strenge winter. Stilaan begon hij meer te vernemen over de wreedheden van het Empire. Toen hij besloot te vertrekken, was hij overtuigd hun locatie geheim te houden. Een andere scout van het Empire had echter de kolonie ook ontdekt en hoewel de meeste bewoners op tijd werden gewaarschuwd, werden enkelen onder hen opgepakt en ondervraagd. Zij vertelden dat Lak Sivrak hen had bezocht. Sivrak moest Stormtroopers neerschieten die achter hem aanzaten en vluchtte naar de andere kant van het universum naar Tatooine waar hij gewoon als Sivrak door het leven ging. In Mos Eisley hield Sivrak zich gedeisd al speelde hij met het idee om de Rebel Alliance te helpen. In Chalmun’s Cantina ontmoette Sivrak de charismatische Florn Lamproid genaamd Dice Ibegon. Dice en Sivrak werden aangetrokken door elkaar maar hun geflirt werd onderbroken toen een Mens een Lightsaber tevoorschijn haalde en belagers afweerde. Sivrak en Ibegon wilden geen aandacht op hen richten en verlieten de Cantina. Het vreemde duo werd verliefd op elkaar en Dice slaagde erin om Sivrak volledig voor de Rebel Alliance te winnen. In 2 ABY vervoegden ze de Rebel Alliance en werd Sivrak gepromoveerd door Lieutenant door zijn uitstekende capaciteiten als verkenner en zijn kennis van het Galactic Empire. Sivrak werd door de Task Force on Alliance Security gevraagd om een rapport te schrijven over figuren die potentieel de Alliance konden schade berokkenen zoals Myo, Garindan en Yurdak Fav die hij allemaal kende uit zijn verleden. Sivrak ondervroeg Fav liever dan haar meteen gevangen te nemen. thumb|250px|Dice Ibegon & Lak Sivrak in de Cantina Tijdens de Battle of Hoth werd Dice Ibegon gedood maar als stervende sprak ze Sivrak moed in door te zeggen dat hij in de Force most geloven en zijn strijd moest voortzetten. Een jaar later nam Sivrak deel aan de Battle of Endor in een X-Wing Starfighter. Tijdens het gevecht zou Sivrak zijn geliefde vervoegen toen hij neerstortte op Endor. In die fatale crash nam hij verschillende TIE Fighters mee. Achter de Schermen *George Lucas vond dat Sivrak te erg op een weerwolf leek en liet hem in de Special Edition vervangen door Ketwol Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (originele versie) Bron *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *Alliance Intelligence Reports *Tales of the Mos Eisley Cantina *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Shistavanen category:Scouts category:Rebel Alliance Pilots category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers Categorie:Verkenners